The present invention relates to imaging devices, and specifically to imaging devices employing an adjustable focus or zoom assembly.
Conventional lens adjustment assemblies move one or more lenses or an image sensor mechanically in a linear direction toward and away from one another to adjust zoom and focus. These conventional assemblies use known electromechanical or piezoelectric techniques which typically contain many moving parts making the lens adjustment assembly complex and expensive, particularly as image sensor sizes decrease.
Accordingly, there is a desire and need for a lens adjustment assembly, to be used with an imaging device, that mitigates against these shortcomings.